Please, let me comfort you
by Mr. Martin
Summary: While watching a sunset with Isaac, Mia thinks about Alex and what they had together. Meanwhile Isaac has a special surprise for her.


Please, let me comfort you: A Golden Sun Fanfiction

By

Hugh D. Martin

Isaac and Mia sat on a beach watching the sunset together. It was the first time they'd been able to spend together in a while. Just a few weeks ago they'd lit the Mars Lighthouse and restored Alchemy to the world; on top of that, they'd rescued Isaac's father, Kyle, and Felix and Jenna's parents. Isaac had been happier than Mia had ever seen him, her lover didn't speak about his father often, but when he did it was always in admiration. Mia had been overjoyed to meet the man and had found him to be an older version of Isaac, right down to that infuriatingly unruly thatch of hair. She liked him even more when she saw his reaction to the news that she and his son were sleeping together, he had set back in his chair, puffed on his pipe for a moment then looked his son in the eyes and simply said "good boy" with a broad grin.

As she watched the sunset with the man she loved she was reminded of a similar time years ago in Imil. She and Alex were watching a sunset just like this one from the top of Mercury Lighthouse. It had been the last thing they did together before he'd gone on his quest for godhood, before he'd set in motion a chain of events that literally almost destroyed the world. During her journey she had often wondered why he had wanted such power. Wasn't it enough that he had the respect of everyone in Imil? Wasn't it enough that she had loved him? He'd had everything he needed, but in the end chose what he wanted over everything else. How could anyone do that, she wondered, how could someone so willingly cast aside those who loved him?

While Mia was thinking of Alex, Isaac was busy thinking of his home. He couldn't wait to show Vale to Mia, really show her the town, not that quick detour they'd taken on the way to Lunpa. He'd show the mountains and the river and of course, Mt. Aleph. Most importantly however, he wanted to introduce Mia to his mother, she had been ill when he last visited her hopefully she had recovered. Isaac knew that his mother would be overjoyed to meet Mia and to see that her son had fallen in love with a beautiful and strong young woman. After that he was going to take her up to his favorite spot, a cliff with a view of the entire countryside around Vale, it was there that he was going to give her a special surprise he'd bought in Prox before they left, a surprise that was at that precise moment hidden in his pocket.

He looked out at the horizon, so many beautiful colors in the sunset and an even more beautiful woman to share them with. He turned his head to look at Mia and was quite surprised to see that she was on the verge of crying.

"Mia," he asked, "what's wrong?"

She turned to look at him but said nothing; she merely got up and started running back to camp.

"Mia!" said Isaac, he got up and followed after her, "Mia!"

He caught up with her and took hold of her arm. She spun around to face him and he rested his other hand on her shoulder. She looked at him through her tears too afraid to tell him what was troubling her.

"Mia," he said, "what's the matter?"

"It's just," she begin hesitantly, "I was thinking about Alex, about how he had left Imil and started all this."

"You loved him didn't you" said Isaac.

"Yes," said Mia, she looked at him fearfully. Hoping he wouldn't hate her for loving a man who almost destroyed all of Weyard, but he just shrugged and hugged her close to him.

"It's okay," he said, "you had no way of knowing what he would become."

"But, he just left," said Mia, "I loved him and he left, like I didn't even matter to him, and I'm scared you'll do the same" she admitted.

"No I won't," said Isaac, "We'll always be together."

"How do you know?" asked Mia, "How you know we won't just go our separate ways once we get back home?"

"Because I…" he paused for a moment, then looked down and reached into his pocket.

"I wanted to save this until we got to Vale," he said, "but I think it would be better if I gave it to you now."

He knelt down in front of her and opened his hand, in his palm was a silver ring set with a diamond. Isaac looked up at her and smiled hopefully,

"Mia," he said, "Will you marry me?"

For a moment Mia didn't know what to do. She stood there staring at the heroic man who'd just asked to share her life with him. Finally she swept him up in an embrace and cried out,

"Yes! Yes Isaac I will!"

Isaac smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger,

"That's wonderful Mia," he said, "Come on, let's go tell everyone the good news."

And with that, the two lovers walked back to camp with their arms around each others waists.

That night after making love to each other, not for the first time and with their engagement certainly not for the last, Isaac and Mia snuggled together in bed. Mia looked into the eyes of her fiancé and smiled happily,

"Isaac," she said, "I was wondering, what made you fall in love with me?"

Isaac returned her smile and kissed her forehead,

"That's simple," he said, "You spend so much time taking care of other people that you hardly have time for yourself. So that's what I decided to do, I want you to be the happiest woman on Weyard."

Mia snuggled even closer to him that was _exactly_ why she'd fallen in love with him. Every time she'd felt sad or depressed, Isaac had been there to cheer her up. Whenever she'd felt tired after a hard day of travelling he always took her watch at night and made sure she got plenty of sleep. And now she was going to spend the rest of her life with him, settling down and raising a family. It seemed like a big leap after all this questing about trying to save the world, but it was a welcome change. She wrapped her arms around her soon-to-be husband and kissed him lovingly, he returned the kiss just as passionately,

"Good night my Angel," he said.

She smiled at his pet name for her,

"Good night, my love."


End file.
